Carry On
by RhiannonRe
Summary: With an unknown past Usagi is on the verge of adulthood discovering life, love, and a past that leads to a dangerous future.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Happy Potter.

The unknown is horrifying. To be involved with anything that could danger one and have no knowledge of any of the possibilities that might ensure is utter terror.

For that reason humans as a whole fear the unknown, fear what cannot be felt, heard, seen, tasted, or smelled. So how can anyone expect something more of a society who knows nothing of magic? Or knows nothing of the powers of the moon? Serenity knew this yet she wanted so much to believe that her mother would be different than the rest, that her mother would see that her love was not so different after all.

One aspect was clear however, muggles hated wizards and witches, this was true, but they hated Lunar descendents as much if not more, and instead of the wizards and the lunar descendents uniting, they instead rallied against one another so it was one against the next, always battling. Lunar hating Wizards, Wizards hating Lunar, both despising muggles and muggles hating both as well. The frustration that mounted in the young princess was enough to make her lock herself away in a room for eternity. The only man who could get her away from this pit of frustration was Christian.

Christian who was the man she so desperately wanted her mother to accept and welcome. He was supposed to have come and visited her tonight, the night of her celebration. She became antsy with anticipation. Tonight something special would happen, the night of her eighteenth year, she couldn't help but feel a bubble of excitement rise up within her as she began dancing around her room.

Glancing at the clock a smile erupted on her face as she realized it would be time to meet him soon. Scurrying towards the door Serenity grabbed a wrap to place around herself for warmth. Rushing down the stairway, through the hall, and out the palace doors, Serenity bound towards the garden where she was to meet Christian.

His breath left his lungs at the sight of her. He smiled watching her flushed face bright with happiness. His heart beat and he reached out to her, "Serenity."

Serenity couldn't even respond, she simply rushed into his awaiting arms and held herself against him as if she finally had found that missing piece of her.

Christian released the embraced but intertwined their fingers together as they set off on their destination towards the lake. "I have a story to tell you tonight"  
Serenity laughed, Christian was always telling her some kind of story, "Oh yeah?" she questioned, "and what's this one going to be about?"

"Soul mates."

Serenity's heart flickered in response to the word and her eyebrows lifted in question but she didn't say a word. "There is a theory about soul mates. That when we are created we our one, yet, when we our born for the first time we are split in half, one part of our soul emerging into one body, and the other part into a second. The two halves search for one another life after life just trying to be whole again and when finally the two are reunited they become whole once more and are never reincarnated again because they are finally one."

Serenity was in awe, her heart started pounding.

Christian clasped her hands together, "If that theory is true then I know that after this life I will not be reincarnated."

Tears started streaming down Serenity's face.

"Because," Christian took a breath, "because, Serenity, you are that other half that I have been searching for my entire existence. There is not happiness quite like the one I feel when I'm around you, the world is a little more clearer, and I know somehow or another everything will be alright. So," Christian looked deep into Serenity's eyes, "with all the lives we've spent apart searching for one another I don't want us to waste one moment of this life without each other. Serenity, please say you'll marry me."

Serenity couldn't get grasp the words to come out of her mouth, she nodded but wasn't satisfied, "Christian," it was a whisper.

"Christian," she started again, "I love you more than, there aren't words to really say, just understand." She caressed his face gently sending loving shivers down his face and through his spine until it penetrated his entire body.

Serenity stopped, "Christian, with you being a wizard and be being lunar," she hesitated, "there's going to be so many people who will be against it. My people will be disappointed at first but they will come to deal with it." She frowned, "but to be honest I don't think they'll accept it. We're going to be heading down a bumpy path."

"Serenity, Serenity! I told you before, I don't care what happens. I want to be with you, today, tomorrow, I'll take as long as I can, but I want the world to know that I want to be with you."

"Alright, then let's do this together. We'll find somehow to make this work out."

That night the two joined as one, completing their union in body and soul.

Serenity had been correct, that night did change everything. Not only was she engaged to Christian but there was something that would remain with her forever reminding her of that night. They had conceived a child. Serenity had yet to tell Christian about the child; it had been a month since the two had seen one another, Christian being on Earth and Serenity preparing herself for her upcoming duties and responsibilities now that she had come of age.

Serenity stared at the locket Christian given her, it warmed her entire being. With determination she stepped into her mother's chamber. She knew it would be time to tell her mother about Christian.

The room was dreary, just walking into made Serenity lose some confidence. With a deep breath she continued onward.

"Mother?"

The Queen smiled up towards her daughter as she rested at her desk, she placed the quill she had been writing with down.

"Yes, Serenity?"

"I have something to tell you," she clasped her hand around the locket for support, "I'm in love."

The Queen's eyes dance with merriment, "Go on."

"Mother, he's a wizard."

The merriment ceased.

"Serenity." The Queen's voice was low and harsh, "there is not a chance."

"Mother, I'm pregnant, we're getting married."

The Queen saw red; she was up on her feet in a moment and grabbed hold of Serenity's arm, "How far?"

"One month, Mother you cannot stop this." Serenity's face grimaced.

"I can and will Serenity, lunar and wizards do not mix, it will never be accepted nor will it be tolerated!"

"Mother, if you do not accept this I will decline the throne and go off with him."

"Serenity," her mother's voice was stern, sterner than she had ever heard it before, "listen now and listen well. Your idle threats do not frighten me. You are but a mere child and have no idea what the consequences of what you marrying one of… them can and will be."

Serenity was finding it hard to keep her voice under control, "Yes, I do. I am in love with him, he's not like anyone else, and he's my soul mate. "

"Soul mate or not the both of you will never work and Serenity, if you do choose to be with him he will die as will your child."

Serenity dropped to the floor in complete shock, her mother, her own blood was threatening to kill her love and child, the child that would be her granddaughter and future heir to the throne?

The Queen's voice softened, "Serenity, no one will accept your coupling, your child will be considered a freakish offspring and a threat to all that is normal in our world. Once the lunar people hear about this relationship they will do all they can to stop it. Even if I did give you my blessing your," she attempted to digest the word, "love will not be safe. If he is ever alone he will be killed and you child because he helped spawn her. For his and your child's safety you cannot be with him."

Serenity crumbled into tears, finding some sense of hope that her mother, at least, wouldn't hurt him, it was the people that would. And hadn't she known that herself, didn't she tell him that? But they were supposed to be stronger than that, love would conquer, shouldn't they have hope? Couldn't they overcome?

Reality dripped into Serenity's body, nothing would change now, the raw heat between lunar and wizards were strong to combine any kind of relationship but hate. She couldn't be with Christian.

Her mother's voice became hard again, "You will marry soon, before you start to show, that way your child will not be a disgrace we will hide her heredity and that is that."

The Queen forbade Serenity from ever seeing Christian again, not knowing if Serenity would take off with him. She had a solider meet Christian at the garden, where Serenity and him had met before, and explain that the relationship was told by Serenity to her mother and the Queen forbade it from ever happening. You are banned from this planet, if you are ever seen here again you will be killed. That is your warning, we will be escorting you to Earth where you will stay, and you will never see Serenity again?

Author's notes: Serenity is Usagi's mother; the Queen is actually Queen Serenity's mother. During this time frame is when Queen Serenity is an adolescent. It was a little tidbit on how Serenity came to be conceived. Throughout the story I'll tell more on what happened and why Serenity is the way she is and what happened to her mother and her father. 


End file.
